Facades of Tranquility
by ZombieKitteh
Summary: Inuyasha and company are launched into chaos with Naraku finding new ways to abuse the Shikon no Tama. A demon girl named Nikari has to deal with an internal struggle against herself and emotions. How will this all play out in the end?
1. Chapter 1, Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series Inuyasha or take credit for anything to do with the main story. Nikari, my other characters and the arc are the only thing I claim. This is simply a fanfiction based on a series I've grown on. Inuyasha belongs rightfully to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Rated M for: Violence, gore, adult language and possible lemons. You've been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chatper 1, Introduciton<strong>

Mis-matched eyes glared down at the ground. Not only had she lost the chance at succeeding her farther, her pride was also shattered. They laughed, mocked her and spit in her face. Any confidence that remained in her was flung to the ground and stepped on. What made him so great? What did her being a female have to do with her being a good leader? Grumbling and throwing curse words under her breath, Nikari slashed at a tree that just so happened to be in her way. It cracked and fell with a loud thud, sending splinters out as it went. The sudden movement shot a sharp pain up her side and she grabbed it with a whimper. Leaning back against a tree for support she shut her eyes tightly and waited for the pain to subside.

The forest around her was surprisingly calm, the only noises being her heart and labored breath. Even after the pain died down she continued to remain where she was, the serene atmosphere calming down her nerves. Every now and then a bird would sing or a bug chirped only seeming to add to the peace. It was like the forest was singing a lullaby for her and only her. A light smile tugged at the corner of her lips as the wind picked up and kissed her skin gently. Slowly her eyes opened gazing up at the blue sky that peeked through the canopy of green above which seemed to dance with the breeze until it died down.

A twig snapping pierced the silence and immediately Nikari tensed getting in a fighting stance. Eyes scanned about the surroundings as she reached down to grab the knife strapped to her thigh. Before her fingers even managed to touch the blade a figure jumped in front of her in a blur of white. Side stepping swiftly putting distance between herself and the cloaked figure a growl built in her throat.

"Who the hell are you?" demanding an answer she curled her lip some revealing milk white fangs. The figure appeared to be in what seemed some sort of white animal pelt, a baboon maybe. There was no response only silence and it agitated Nikari further. "Speak now fool or I'll gash your throat open." the seriousness of the threat was clear with fire burning in her eyes

"I can be an ally of yours.." finally an answer came, the words cold sending chills down her spine.

"That's not what I asked!" growling, claws extended further as her deadly gaze never left the stranger "I'm not in the mood for games today."

"Naraku.." the hood fell revealing a man, black hair spilling out and over. "You're a neko demon, yes? And from the looks of it one from the North.."

The fur on her ears and tail bristled as the growl built steadily in her throat. "So, why do you care?"

"So you're a Lynx then. From my knowledge they tend to stay close to their territory. May I ask what you're doing out here by yourself..?"

"Why should I waste my breath answering your questions?"

"Oh you're a feisty one aren't you princess? No wait.. That's no longer your title anymore. Am I right?"

In one swift motion she pulled the knife from her leg and swung it downward quickly. At that moment in transformed into a much longer silver sword that appeared to be in segments. Nikari hissed and swung the weapon; the segments coming apart almost whip like and slashed at the strange man. He sidestepped quickly out of the way and only chuckled.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" she hissed swinging the whip again to curl tightly around his body, tearing the cloak.

"Tsk. Tsk. I thought your kind had more manners then this.. No matter. I've come with a proposition for you."

"Get to the point."

"My aren't we impatient.." Naraku smirked and continued "I'd like to offer you the chance to regain your pride and status within your clan."

The grip the sword-whip had on him began to lessen and Nikari eyed him curiously. "Go on.. Continue."

"I can make you stronger, faster and better.. And help you to defeat your brother and claim your rightful place as leader."

"What's the catch..?" she asked

"What makes you think there's a catch?"

"There's always some sort of catch in return.. especially for something like this. You don't appear to be the type who'd try and help someone with the kindness of your heart." the last bit dripped with sarcasm.

This only caused Narku to chuckle, it sounded almost sinister, deep and hoarse. "Well, you're smart; guess there's more than meets the eye." Nikari rolled her eyes, her lips straightening, obviously getting tired of this game. "In return, I'd like for you to help me track down the remaining shards of the Shikon no Tama."

She blinked and remained silent a minute, still gripping onto her sword. Finally she spoke, questioning "That's.. it?"

"Yes. It's a rather easy task, for what you'd be getting in return. Don't you agree?"

* * *

><p>"Kagome, did you bring the right flavor this time?"<p>

"Is that all you care about? Seesh." the teen sighed and lifted herself up out of the well. The wood snagging her skirt slightly, but she only grumbled and fiddled to free herself.

"Well?" A rather anxious looking half-demon added eyeing the human girl.

"Ugh I can't believe you. I don't even get a hello.."

By now he was growing impatient, his lips curing into a frown. "I don't see what the big deal-"

"Sit boy!" With that the hanyou did a face plant into the ground, leaving an imprint. "Hmph, serves you right!"

"Ka-gome.." he whimpered eyeing her to only see her form retreating off towards the village.

Before she even had time to enter the village, a small figure rushed up to her beaming excitedly. "Yay Kagome's back!"

She smiled bending down to ruffle his orangeish hair and pick him up in a hug. "Yup, I'm glad to see you too Shippo." Kagome laughed lightly then paused watching the tiny fox demon squirm a bit and look up at her excitedly. "Where are Miroku and Sango at?"

"Oh, they had to go off and help a village nearby with a demon."

"That's odd.. why didn't Inuya-"

"They requested for only Miroku, but Sango insisted on going along with him."

"Ah, I see."

"Hmph, if you ask me they're just off wasting time." An annoyed voice grumbled coming up behind the pair. The red material of his kimono wrinkled and stained with dirt.

She sighed and shook her head "Inuyasha.."

"Wow what happened to you?" The youth piped in as he eyed the half-demon curiously. "It looks like you were rolling around in the dirt!"

"Why you little-"

Glancing between the two she shook her head and waved off Inuyasha "Now calm down guys. Shippo, behave yourself." She turned her attention down to the fox demon, but before more was said footsteps reached their ears and soon the group of three were met by the familiar, aged face of Kaede.

"Kagome," the words were calm, yet something lingered in those eyes that told the young priestess it was more and possibly grave. "I need to have a word with you-" She glanced to the other two and gave a knowing nod. They'd want to tag along too, even if she had said otherwise. What was the point in trying to reason with someone as dense and stubborn as Inuyasha?

Uneasiness grew in her belly but she followed along none-the-less, Shippo still cradled in her arms. The weight of the overstuffed bag on her back was taking its tow. As if reading her thoughts the white haired hanyou grabbed the strap and lifted it from her back. A wave of relief swam over her and Kagome turned to thank him, but only saw him digging in the back pack.

Catching her gaze he looked up at her "What? I'm making sure you brought the right kind of ramen this time."

"Whatever." With a huff she spun back around and slipped into the hut. 'Should've known better then to think he actually cared.'

* * *

><p><em>Not my first fan fiction, but the first I'm posting here and publically. I hope you guys like this frst chapter and the story that continues on after it. Being my first story to really offer publically, I'd appreciate all the feedback, critiques or anything else you'd like to throw at me. It'll give me motivation to keep writting and continuing this series. :3<em>

_Heh.. seems I popped my Fanfiction accounts cherry. Only took me a year xD Spot any typos? Tell me, sometimes spell check misses them. :c_


	2. Chapter 2, It's only the beginning

**Chapter 2, It's only the begining**

Kagome fidgeted slightly trying to get comfortable, waiting for the older priestess to begin. Sure she enjoyed her time in the Fudel Era, spending time with her friends and having an excuse to miss out on schoolwork. Though in reality it made her life harder, traveling between the two times steadily. She'd always be swamped with makeup exams and nosy friends when she went home, but in her eyes it was worth it. There always was that homesickness nagging in the back of her mind and luxuries she missed, such as plush furniture compared to sitting on the floor.

"Well now, I have some news to share." The words of the elderly woman pulled the teen from her thoughts and back to attention. She glanced over to Inuyasha who seemed to be irritated at the length of time it was taking for Kaede to begin revealing what it was she had to say. She couldn't deny her own anxiousness building and was relieved when she pressed on. "A village to the East of here seems to be plagued by a-"

"A demon, what's that have to do with us?" Inuyasha interrupted hastily, as he played it off with a simple wave of his hand. "It's not like it's our problem-"

"Just let her finish." Rolling her eyes she casted an apologetic look to the woman who merely brushed the interruption off and continued.

"-by tokage demons." Kaede paused a moment, waiting to see if there would be any more outbursts. Satisfied by the silence, she continued on. "Supposedly they come in hoards, but that's not the oddest thing. They've been having trouble ridding themselves of these pesky yokai. Being lesser demons, it shouldn't pose much problem for a passing monk to handle or someone with the right powers to expel them."

"Why are they having trouble then?" The raven haired girl was the one to interrupt this time. She shuffled slightly; realizing curiosity had gotten the better of her.

"A miko passed through the village a few days ago. She apparently had tried to help the village herself. Using sacred charms and incantations didn't have any effect and when they did, the tokage simply regenerate. She did however mentioned it felt like there was something else besides demonic aura."

"I see.."

"Though troubling I saw no need to worry you with such things, but Shippo told me Miroku and Sango we're summoned to the East on some business-"

"And you figured they'd be going there." Finishing the last part for the elder, Kagome looked to her hanyou companion worriedly.

Shippo squirmed from her embrace and scrambled to his feet, voice rising slightly in panic. "What if they need our help?"

"You're right, thank you Kaeda." Inuyasha was already out the door when the young priestess bowed her head gently and headed out, Shippo padding quickly behind her.

* * *

><p>Bangs slick with sweat stuck to his forehead, breath labored as he barely avoided a wiggling ball of demons. The grip on his staff was firm as he brought it down heavily on the mob of lizards gathering around his feet. Muttering a few incoherent words under his breath, he flung a set of sutras. A bright flash and spark set off a chain reaction of sparks and energy bouncing from one demon to the next, which immediately erupted in flames.<p>

"What in the world are these?" the feminine voice of Sango called out as she landed behind the monk, reaching an arm up to grab Hiraikotsu as it flew by.

With a groan he watched helplessly as the spells had no effect on the mob and more lizards quickly replaced the ones who had drawn back to regenerate. "I'm not sure; they just keep coming and regenerating." With a huff he grabbed the beads wrapped around his hand and yanked them free. "Don't fail me now.. Kazaana!" Not even seconds after the beads and wrap were removed, a vortex of wind formed, sucking the lesser demons into the blackness of a void that was now his palm.

"Miroku, wait-" The demon slayers words were drowned by the roaring sound of wind as she used her giant boomerang for leverage.

Hundreds turned into thousands of what seemed to be an endless hoard of demons disappearing into the void. "Nghn.." cringing, he gripped onto his wrist, hoping to keep his hand steady. There was a pulse in his fingertips that slowly grew up to his arm then shoulder. It was a warm sensation, something that seemed oddly bright and yet dangerous. _'Something's not right.. This isn't normal..'_ Another sharp pulse, this one spreading all over his body that just as it began suddenly twisted to pain. Vision blurred, just catching the rays of morning lighting the sky. Hurriedly, with what strength was left he closed his hand, sealing the beads around haphazardly.

"Wait! Hang in there!" the words echoed softly in his ears, as the ground got closer and everything faded into black. "So stupid.." she muttered, voice cracking as she slid to catch him before he plummeted into the ground. Eyes flickered up, glaring at the retreating form of the many tokage demons that seemed to be one form in the distance. Shuffling could be heard inside the houses as horrified villagers crept from hiding. Sango could feel their eyes burning helplessly into her, but she was too fixated on her fallen comrade to pay them any mind. _'Why... why do you always put yourself through such risks?'_ Bunching her fists she let him land on the ground gently, emotions welling up behind that wall of hers. _'Was it my fault? I should've been able to handle such weak..'_

The gentle, yet worried voice of a woman snapped the exterminator from her thoughts. She hadn't even noticed the woman approach. "Miss, let's get your friend treated shall we?" kind hazel eyes gazed down to her reassuringly and with some help from a few village men, Miroku was carried into a nearby home.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem dear, you both risked yourselves for our village." She busied herself grabbing gauze and other things from a shelf in the corner. "It'd not only be rude not to do something, but against what I believe in." Kneeling down next to the monk she rolled up the sleeve of his kimono to examine his right arm.

"We'll he be alright?"

There was a moment of silence as the woman began smashing some herbs into a clay bowl. "I can't say for sure.. This is beyond my understanding of simple remedies." Mixing a few blue colored berries, and satisfied she looked to Sango. "Would you mind fetching me some water to finish up this paste?"

Fidgeting, she fumbled with the sleeves of her exterminator outfit off in her own little trance. "R-right, sorry." She spoke, catching the words briefly. Picking up the bucket she slipped through the door and out towards the well.

* * *

><p>A shadow flickered through the trees to her right, and she tensed. "Inuyasha.."<p>

"Yeah, I caught it too." he mumbled, glancing back to the girl clinging to his back.

"Whatever it was, it's gone now.. Let's just keep going- I have a bad feeling about Sango and Miroku." There was an odd sensation when the shadow had passed. It was eerie and yet so hauntingly familiar. There was no demonic aura about it, none that she had felt anyways. What could it have been?

The forest opened into a large field, the village clearly visible at the bottom of the hill. The shadows of its inhabitants going about their lives below. He was anxious, something felt off. For a village that was plagued by demons, there was no scent and everything looked peaceful enough. Was it the right one, maybe Kaede was wrong and the village she spoke of was to the West? _'Never can be too sure with old people..'_ Inuyasha smirked slightly to himself at the silent comments _'Maybe her mind finally gave out on the old hag.'_ Typical of himself, use someone else to distract himself from the real troubles at hand.

When they got closer, it was clearly evident something had indeed gone on here. Debris was scattered about, which groups of villagers were busy trying to clean up. Right before the entrance, there was a large area that had been completely cleared out and void minus the dirt itself.

"Who are you?" a man demanded, eyes glaring at them un-trustingly, stopping them before they got too close to the entrance. Soon similar questions and mummers followed as more men and villagers gathered, some carrying farm equipment as weapons.

"What do you want here demon?"

"Have you come to steal more of our family and friend?"

A rather obese man puffed out his chest defensively, getting rather close and personal to the bayou. "We'll fight you demon and be rid of you ourselves!"

"Why I outta- what kind of welcome is this?" he snorted, amber eyes flickering across the stern and hostile faces.

"We mean no harm, honest." Kagome piped up jumping to her feet and coming to stand in front of him. "We've just come to-"

"Stay out of this Kagome." Inuyasha added flatly, using an arm to shield the mike behind him. "I'll take care of these weak villagers!"

Before he had the chance to reach for his sword a familiar voice hollered above the crowed. "Wait, wait, please!" With some struggle, the demon slayer moved through the wary people and to the front. "These are my friends; they've only come to see if Miroku and I are alright."

Scoffing, in that sort of tone that screamed 'I told you so' he watched as the crowd slowly started to dwindle. "You'd think they'd have more sense. Feh, they need to work on their welcoming party."

"You can't blame them; I mean these poor people must be in utter turmoil. Did you see their faces?"

The kitsune that had been napping in the large bag stirred, peeking his head out to peer around. "Oh are we there?" He yawned and stretched before squeezing out the rest of the way and climbing up to Kagome's shoulder. Blinking the sleep from his eyes he noticed the familiar face of their friend and immediately leapt down and hugged her ankles. "Oh, Sango you're alright!"

"Yes, I'm alright Shippo." With a smile, she knelt down to ruffle the young demon's hair slightly.

"Oh, where's Miroku at?"

Sango frowned, eyes growing dark. "During our fight with the tokage he was injured.." she trailed off biting at her lower lip slightly.

Kagome's eyes grew wide with worry. "Is he alright?"

"I'm not sure.." with a sigh she admitted sadly "The healer in the village is helping him right now-" The statement trailed off, forgotten, as she realized the bucket was still in her hand. "Oh, I forgot the water." With that she hurried to the well, dipped the bucket in and turned to the group she belonged to. "Come on, I'll show you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bet you never thought I'd update it this fast, right? x3 When I uploaded the first chapter I already had parts of this written. Having your story, plot and everything planned out ahead of time, really does come in more handy then you think. I know I wont constantly spew updates this fast within days of eachother. But hopefully you guys wont have to wait long. ^^<em>**

**_I'd love to hear any comments, feed back or even crits from anyone who is reading. It'd be greatly appreciated. :3_**


	3. Chapter 3, Pandemonium

**Chapter 3, Pandemonium**

"_Why? Why are you doing this?" a voice rang out in the darkness, gradually rising into pitch and warping into an agonized scream. _

_Crimson... There was crimson everywhere and her vision was tainted by it. It was everywhere, everything she saw. Shrieks echoed in her ears and the air was thick with the tang of iron and war. 'War..? Who's at war?' Desperately she tried to blink through the gradually growing blurriness that was now her vision. Her body ached and there was a harsh sting now in her shoulder. 'Why does my shoulder hurt..?'_

_Nikari tried to reach for the now throbbing limb, but found her body no longer willing to move. Panic started overwhelming her and she felt her chest tighten. She couldn't move. She couldn't hear those screams anymore or see a thing. The lynx demon had no concept of where she was or what time it was even. Then a realization hit her as she felt her chest spasm. 'I c-can't breathe!' Frantically she tried to force an intake of air, but came up short. It felt as if there was a fire in her lungs now. 'Oh Gods... Am I going to die?' She was in utter turmoil, mentally trying to grasp onto anything to keep her sanity. 'I don't want to die...'_

"_Someone help me!" that voice of hers rang out finally in her ears. Colors began to swirl and soon blurred images came into focus. Nikari found herself collapsed on a wooden floor. A celling closed in and soon the rest of the room formed. _

_Rolling onto her side she gasped for air, lung now burning with the sudden return of that substance they craved. She coughed and sputtered, shakily rising to her kneels, using her arms for support. _

"_What's wrong sister? You seem a bit... disheveled." _

_A chill crept up her spine as the haunting voice struck home. Very, very close to home. Nikari now put the pieces of the room together, it was her bedroom. A room that kept all her secrets and fears locked away. A place she used to hide in when things went wrong. A single room in a place she never imagined setting foot in again. The familiar painting of the sea hung on one wall. Her father had bought her that painting... The silk canopy hung over a tidy bed, just as she had left it._

"_Well, don't you have anything to say to the new leader of the Northern Lynx Demon Tribe? Pathetic..."_

"_Y-you. How dare you!" With new found strength she stood, eyes glaring heatedly into that of her siblings'. _

"_How dare I what? Kick your ass?" He scoffed with a smirk "Don't tell me you're still bent out of shape about it, eh?" _

_A growl built deep in her throat, as she bit down hard on her lip. A swell of emotions threatened to burst through her wall, but somehow Nikari held it back. No, she couldn't break down in front of him. "It's because of you I was banished.." The words were followed by an intake of air and a hiss. _

"_Not my fault you were easy to beat."_

_With a snarl she lunged, swiping a clawed hand across his face. Red lines formed along a cheek which soon began to bead with blood. "I was the first born! I was the rightful heir! Damn you Sevriem!"_

_The only reply to the outburst was a harsh chuckle that grew into an insane laughter. He was laughing at her! How dare he? Rage boiled over and she moved again, this time pinning him against the wall. Her grip around his neck tightened, but Sevriem only laughed harder. She was so angry, so pissed. How could her own blood treat her that way? His cackling only grew higher and louder until it was all Nikari could hear. _

"_Shut up!" No, of course her brother wouldn't oblige. He kept laughing and laughing until his voice was raw and hoarse. "Shut the hell up!" Screaming at the top of her lungs now, claws dug into flesh and the warmth of blood bubbled over her hand. The shrill laughing didn't cease and it caused something to snap within her. In a swift motion she flung him to the floor, tearing a gaping hole in her throat as she did so. Wood splintered from the floor and crimson splattered her tattered kimono. _

_She towered over him, a look of pure horror etched on her face. Gurgled, cackling pounded on her ear drums. Sevriem only grinned, unmoving on the floor, wide, hysteric eyes boring into her. "Stop it! Fucking make it stop!"_

Eyes snapped open as she sat up, catching her breath. The organ protected by her ribcage pounded loudly and her head throbbed. It took a moment for the demon to register her surroundings. The familiar lights of lanterns flickered, forming shadows along the stone walls. That dream was so vivid and real. She could still feel the panic and desperation of it all. She wasn't one to have nightmares often or be so affected by them. This one was the first in a long time that struck her so hard. It was as if her very being had been violated and tainted by the insanity of it all. _'Maybe I'm going crazy..'_

Footsteps faintly grew louder outside the room, until a feminine figure stepped in. "Ah seems your finally awake newbie."

The statement only made Nikari smirk slightly "So nice of you to check up on me. Didn't think you cared."

"Ha, as if." The wind demon flicked her wrist as if flicking the mere thought aside.

"If you say so Kagura." Running a hand through her pale blonde hair, she continued "Come to scold me on behalf of another brute we know?"

In a swift motion the other pulled a fan from her kimono sleeve. "You know more than anyone how I feel about-"

"I know, I know." With a sigh she stood, letting the blanket she'd been curled in fall on the pathetic mat she called a bed.

"Where are you heading?"

"Out." Nikari replied simply, slipping her dark purple kimono over her lavender hiyoku.

Kagura arched an eyebrow curiously, leaning against the door frame "Better get used to Naraku spying on you newbie."

"Eh," She shrugged casting a final glance to the other female and tied her obi. "You mean those insects of his? They better keep their distance." The statement was oddly serious for Nikari as she shuddered briefly. "Don't worry mom," Nikari mocked jokingly "I'll be back before dinner." Resting a palm on the window ledge she leapt out without another word.

* * *

><p>Raven hair fell over her face as the teenager stared down at the sleeping face of her monk friend. She'd been at this for a while now and was steadily losing the steam to continue. The faint, white glow forming from her hands flickered briefly as she nodded off, before catching herself.<p>

"Kagome, you should get some rest.." Sango glanced at the miko worriedly.

With a shake of her head, hazel eyes glanced towards the older girl. "Nah, I'm fine. Don't worry about-" The words died in her throat as she stared down at Miroku's arm. There was a subtle glow beneath the sleeve and as if catching her thoughts, Sango slinked over and slowly folded it up.

A soft gasp came from the both of them and she quirked her eyebrow curiously. His arm was covered in random symbols and runes, faintly glowing in a familiar pale pinkish hue. "What is this?"

There was a moment of silence and she shook her head gently. "I'm not sure-"warmth seeped into her hands then traveled up her arms before it engulfed her whole body. It was so familiar and laced with an eerie danger. Yet the feeling felt comforting in some sort of way to the young priestess as strange as it may be. It was if something she'd been missing had been found.

There was a pulse against her chest as hesitantly she lifted the small bottle tied to a string around her neck. Another pulse, this one was stronger, but now it was clearly coming from the jewel shards. _'Why.. Why would they react to this?' _Kagome jumped back as an aura sparked from the runes on the monks' arm. A blinding, pink hued band of light formed and flew through the door and out of the hut.

"A-are you alight?" Sango shook her friend's shoulder gently and motioned down to the monk's now normal looking arm. "It seems your powers really helped him Kagome. Those symbols are gone now."

"Did you see that?" She blinked, looking to the demon exterminator in disbelief.

"See what?"

"T-that light..."

"What light?" frowning, Sango helped the younger girl to her feet. "Here, come and lay down. You deserve it."

Before any more could be said the ground shook beneath them and panic risen voices of villagers rang outside. Neither said a word hurriedly leaving the hut and Miroku inside. Woman we're taking their children to hide, men gathered up anything that could possibly be used as a weapon.

"Oh no... The tokage are coming back for round two..." Sango muttered grabbing Hiraikotsu from against the side of the hut.

Not even moments later the rash, white haired hanyou of the group darted past them and towards the entrance of the village. "Stay here and help keep the villagers safe!" he called glancing briefly to them over his shoulder.

"His so stubborn..."

"W-where's he going?" the youngest of the group piped up, scurrying out from the hut.

Kagome only looked into the direction Inuyasha had disappeared off to for a moment. "Probably to try and get those demons before they reach the village."

"Kirara!" On cue with her name being called the transformed cat demon landed at Sango's side. Flames formed at her paws and tails twitched slightly as she nodded in understanding of the current situation. There was to be another fight against these demons and they could only hope it'd be the last.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter and now we're getting deeper into the story~ I don't really like dream scenes where the character suddenly wakes up.. but it just seems to fit so well. And I don't want it all revealed so soon anyways. This actually would've taken a little longer but a friend of name pestered me about writing a new chapter. So give a thankyou to Snowy Princess for texting me about it. Not that I'm sure anyone else is really reading my story. xD I also promise not all chapters will focus solely on Nikari, it'll be varied. Honest c:<strong>

**Like always, comments and crits are loved. I eat them for breakfast and rally appreciate the snack.**


End file.
